Just How Does One Win A Snowball Fight?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A short GenRemus snowball fight fic. “All right, Remus. A simple bet, that's all. You win and I'll leave you alone. I win, you have to kiss me. And you have to enjoy it.”


Title: Just How Does One Win A Snowball Fight?

Summary: A short GenRemus snowball fight fic. "All right, Remus. A simple bet, that's all. You win and I'll leave you alone. I win, you have to kiss me. And you have to enjoy it."

Dedicated to: Pinky and anyone else who supports GenRemus over GenSirius.

A light snow had fallen the night before, leaving the ground a glittering white. It was, arguably, not too cold out, just right for a snowball fight.

And one Gwendolyn Moore felt the need to capitalize on that. "Remus, want to go for a walk?" she asked, glancing outside the window of the loft they shared together.

Remus glanced up from that morning's _Daily Prophet, _his eyebrows meeting in confusion. "I thought you didn't like snow." he asked, dropping his paper on the coffee table and joining her by the window.

"But it's so pretty out." she said with a small pout.

"OK, if it'll make you happy."

Gen smiled and headed to her room to grab her coat, gloves, scarf, and a hat. By the time she was ready, Remus was getting impatient. And he was beginning to suspect she was up to something. "Ready?" she asked, joining him. He nodded and they headed out into the snow.

As they walked, she began to hum softly to herself. "Why on earth are you so happy this morning?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Gen smiled and shrugged, her pale blue eyes glittering with mischief. Now he was fairly certain she had something planned.

But he voiced no concerns until they reached a small park and she suggested a snowball fight. "I knew it." he said, a small smile playing at his lips. "You've got something planned, all right, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm." Gen nodded.

"Going to tell me?" Remus asked, feeling as though he wasn't too sure he wanted to hear this.

"All right, Remus. A simple bet, that's all. You win, and I'll leave you alone. I win, you have to kiss me. And you have to enjoy it." As she spoke, she gathered a handful of snow and began forming a snowball. "What do you say?"

Remus considered her proposition for a moment or two, finding nothing too wrong with it. "All right." he agreed. "But just how does one win -- " his question was cut off as she, laughing, threw her snowball, smacking him right in the face with it. Shaking the snow out of his hair, he grinned. "Oh, you're going to get it, Miss Moore."

"I don't think so!" she said, still squealing with laughter, as she grabbed another handful of snow. Before she could throw it, he hit her with his own snowball. "Unfair!" she shrieked, picking up her hat from where it had fallen.

"Hey, you hit me when I was asking a question." he grinned, tossing two more snowballs at her. She shrieked and, forgetting her hat, raced behind the cover of a large pine tree. He crept up on her, or so he thought. Before he could throw his snowball, she got him with about a dozen enchanted snowballs. "No magic!" he shouted, finally joining in her laughter.

"Aw, come on!" she giggled. "Magic makes it much more fun. And challenging."

"Fine." he smiled, flicking his wand. All the snow that had rested on the branch above her head fell on top of her. "You give up?"

"No!" Gen shouted, spitting out snow and pulling pine needles from her hair. "Never! How can I, when I've got so much riding on this."

They battled on for about ten minutes, with Gen taking the brunt of the snow. "I take it I lose." she sighed, flopping down in the snow, panting."

"I didn't say you did." Remus smiled, sitting next to her. "In fact," he added, "I think I lose."

Gen looked completely bewildered, but did not refuse the kiss he brushed against her lips. "You had that planned." she whispered as he broke the kiss.

"You're not the only sneaky one, Gwendolyn. And, I think I didn't enjoy that." Laughing, he kissed her again.

As he pulled away from her, she smashed one last snowball in his hair. "Did you enjoy that one?" she asked as he frowned at her, ignoring the snow in his hair.

"Not as much as you." he grinned.


End file.
